


Degrees of Separation

by LittleTayy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things are keeping them apart but when a horrible tragedy happens to Derek and Emily, the only one that can give them comfort is Jennifer Jareau. As much as they try to resist, it's no use when she's right there and ready to help. Threesome 'ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JJ

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at fanfiction.net.

It was hard sometimes, watching them together. They were a perfect couple, just like she and Will had been before everything happened. Now she was torn, between the perfect couple that wanted one more and the father of her young son. She loved Will, she truly did, yet what she felt for both Derek and Emily was strong too. It was hard for her to decipher her feelings, for she didn't understand how she could love three people all at the same time.

Sometimes she felt like her attraction to Derek and Emily was purely physical, that maybe she just lusted after them. Thinking about it though she knew it couldn't be just that; they knew her like nobody else (including Will) and she knew them in the same proximity.

She didn't want to have to make a choice but they were pushing her to. They'd told her she needed to tell Will what'd happened between them. They'd said it wasn't fair to him to lie about something like that.

It wasn't fair? What wasn't fair was them forcing her to make a decision. She wanted both parts of her life to remain separate, she did not want them crossing. Telling Will however, would be mixing those two parts together, horrifically.

All of this was why she was sitting in her office on a Saturday, hoping to avoid all three of them. She did not want to talk to Will and she was kind of mad at Derek and Emily. Luck mustn't have been on her side though because half way trough her day a knock sounded on her door.

"JJ?" The voice called and the blonde knew it was Emily. She contemplated pretending she wasn't there but she was sure the dark haired profiler had already seen her car in the parking lot.

"Come in," JJ replied tiredly.

Emily entered the office and shut the door quietly behind her. She watched the blonde for a moment before sitting herself in the seat opposite JJ's desk. Emily stayed silent, waiting for the other woman to finish up whatever she'd been doing.

"What do you want Emily?" JJ asked brusquely.

Emily smiled tightly before answering, "Look JJ we're sorry for pushing you. It's not fair, you're right. That's why we've decided to eliminate a choice."

JJ was confused. She didn't get what Emily had said about eliminating a choice. Wouldn't that mean then that one (or two) persons would back down...Realisation hit then as her eyes jerked to Emily's, wide and confused.

"Eliminate a choice? But that means you two-"

"That's right. It's not fair; Derek and I don't want you to give up Will and Henry, you're family, for something that may not work. It was selfish of us to even think about it, let alone ask you to choose," Emily replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

JJ didn't know what to do. She was thoroughly confused; had Emily and Derek just broken up with her? She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes but she would not let them fall in front of Emily. No matter the fact that Emily had seen her cry plenty of times, these tears were ones she wanted to shed in private.

"Can you please go," JJ said quietly, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

Emily stood hesitantly, her own tears threatening to spill. She went to place her hand atop JJ's as a gesture of comfort but as soon as her hand drew close JJ moved her hand out of reach.

"We're sorry Jennifer," Emily told her softly as she left the blondes office.


	2. Flashback

_JJ smiled as she sat between Emily and Derek, her head leaning on Emily's shoulder and her legs across Derek's lap. Emily's right arm was wrapped comfortably around her waist, their fingers tangled together. Derek's large warm hand was running up and down her calf absently.  
_

 _It was comfortable, relaxed and felt absolutely right, like she was always meant to be in the arms of these two. Except it wasn't right, not really, she shouldn't feel this type of closeness or intimacy with anyone other than Will. Will, who was her sweet and loving partner, Will who uprooted his whole life to be with her and Henry, Will who was the father of her baby boy Henry.  
_

 _Unease quickly washed over her as she thought about all the people in her life. She hesitantly pulled her legs from Derek's grasp and sat up straight, ignoring the confused looks of Derek and Emily.  
_

 _"Jen, are you okay?" Emily asked, a hand resting on her forearm comfortingly.  
_

 _"I think I should be heading home now," the blonde replied as she shook off her friends arm and abruptly stood from the lounge chair.  
_

 _"It's still early Jen," Derek said as he and Emily shared a confused look.  
_

 _"I know, I'm sorry," JJ told them, throwing them a tight smile as she rushed out of their apartment.  
_

 _Emily and Derek both sat on their lounge chair stunned. They didn't really understand what had just happened or how the mood had changed so abruptly. It had seemed like everything was going alright and then she'd suddenly up and left. Maybe things hadn't been going the way they thought after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every flashback chapter is a double update with a normal chapter. Please leave a comment!


	3. Emily

Walking away from her was hard but it was the right thing to do. She knew they had no other option, they both did. It had been incredibly selfish what they'd asked of her but they couldn't take it back now. What was done was done.

Still though it hurt like hell and Emily just knew Derek felt the same way. They'd both had a long drawn out discussion together, about their feelings towards Jennifer and each other and also about their own relationship. They had both come to the conclusion that they wanted each other and Jennifer equally and that they wanted her to be apart of their relationship.

It was a difficult decision to make though, to talk to Jennifer about. She was still with Will, she had a child but she also had romantic feelings for them. She and Derek didn't regret inviting Jennifer to join them but they did regret the awful position it put the blonde in.

Sitting in her car Emily began her drive home. They had decided that Emily should be the one that told JJ of their decision which meant Derek was waiting for her at home. She didn't want to cry but the tears were already pooling in her eyes and she knew she'd give in soon. She felt like she'd just broken up with someone but she hadn't, not in the literal sense of the term really.

She arrived home sooner than she realised and quickly exited her car, hoping to abate the tears until she got to the apartment. That was however harder than she expected as she entered the elevator as a blonde who looked all too much like JJ stood with her boyfriend. She stood in front of them, fretting chewing at her lip as she tried not to imagine them as JJ and Derek.

The elevator finally stopped on her floor and she was out before the doors could even close properly. She hurried down the hallway to her apartment, pushing the unlocked door open with little effort. Derek was waiting for her in the entryway and as soon as the door had been closed behind her, he wrapped her up in an all encompassing hug.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I've been wanting to write something like this for ages. This was inspired by Blissful Ends my other story which features these three prominently and yes this is a threesome fic. I'm quite interested in polyamorous relationships and the dynamics held within them. This is my attempt at exploring and experimenting with that.
> 
> Someone is bound not to like this but if I get any more flames after this chapter I'm going to just ignore it because I've blatantly said it was about a polyamorous relationship.
> 
> Please review. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
